1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic systems and more particularly electronic systems for use in a shopping environment.
2. History of Related Art
In a conventional shopping environment, inventory shrinkage is an inevitable characteristic of doing business. Inventory shrinkage occurs through various means including theft, loss, breakage, etc. Electronically enhanced shopping environments include mechanisms for facilitating or enhancing the shopping experience by providing real time promotional materials to a shopper. It would be desirable to implement a shopping environment that addresses the issue of inventory leakage with minimal additional cost. It would be further desirable if the implemented method and solution leveraged, to the greatest extent possible, the features of an existing product. It would be still further desirable if the implemented solution leveraged the elements of the electronically enhanced shopping environment.